Kill the Old Times
Kill the Old Times is seventh Episode of Akame ga Kill!: Kurotama. Plot Uranumi told to his members, that They are not attack in 12 days, but 3 days the Capital, he will bring the better New Empire and he want, that the life will be like in Old Empire. Also Uranumi told, that he has made a Successful experiment on humans and he has created a second Army of the Guardians with Superhuman Strength. The Back Soul members Celebrate for the New Empire. The Skull Hunter are almost there, then they have heard someone called for help. The Mother and her daughter was threatened by the Bandits. The Bandits want the Money from them or they will kill her daughter. The Mother has no money and her tried to told them, but the Bandits haven't belived that and want kill the daughter. Suddently came Akame and cut with One-Cut Killer: Murasame one of them the belly, Whereby he was Poisoned. then came Firu and Shirome helped Akame to killed the Bandits. Some of them want scrammed from Akame, Shirome and Firu, but Mero prevented the Bandits and killed the last Bandits. The Mother was thankful, because they have Saves the life of her daughter. Then The Mother and her daughter have gone. Firu gotten a headache. Mero has decided that they made the pause, because he thought that first he killed Vic, second they travels to long and third Firu should to calm his headache. Akame has gone to next pond and fished with her self-made fishing rode. Firu came to Akame, She want talked with him. Akame want to known, How importent was the contract, that he left the Night Raid. Firu told Akame the Story, How he came to Night Raid and how importent the contract was. In former times where Firu was a child, He was the member in the Sub-Factions of The Revolutionary Army Called The Deadly Killers of Injustice group and his uncle Daru was the Leader of the Faction. He has friends and colleagues in this Faction. Daru trained his nephew the fought with Sword and Parkour. The Deadly Killers of Injustice group was a Faction, who helped the poor, oppressed and innocent people, incidentally the group was against the Empire. Therefore was the member of The Deadly Killers of Injustice group in most Wanted list. Someday One of the member called Uranumi betrayed The Deadly Killers of Injustice group, Then came multiple squads called The Elite Seven (Akame was there). The squads killed all the member of The Deadly Killers of Injustice group. Daru has given his Teigu The Diamond Flame Sword: Ogienterza and the Important Information about Empire. He want, that Firu brought the Information to Revolutionary Army and he want that Firu disappeared the base. Firu want help, but Daru convinced Firu, that he left the base. Firu has transformated into Skeleton shape and hidden behind the boxes. Daru taken the sword and fought against Akame and other members of The Elite Seven. Firu has seen, how his uncle daru killed by Akame. Firu was shocked that his lovely uncle daru was died. Akame has seen Firu, but there was to dark, that Akame hasn't recognized Firu and he escaped with his Parkour Skills. Since was Firu a Assassin for Justice. Someday come Najenda and she want, that he joined the Night Raid with success. But In the begun Firu hated Akame, Because he known that she killed his uncle. Akame asked Firu middle of story, That Firu still Hates Akame. Firu means that he don't Hate Akame, but in the Past. However Firu to get to know Akame After time and Firu felt, that Akame is actually a nice person. Incidentally Firu become friends with other members (in this time wasn't Tatsumi a member). Firu has of course made his household like night watchman of the Base, hunt animals for the meat and somtimes helped Akame by Cooked. Someday Firu recalled, that he must brought the Information to Revolutionary Army for Daru. Therefore Firu left the Nigth Raid and brought the Information to Revolutionary Army. Firu has given the infos, Revolutionary Army was thankful for the infos. They want to known, that Firu want Join the Army. Firu joined the Army, because he want that his dead uncle will be proud, but he missed the Nigth Raid. Later he has found out, that Nigth Raid was the Sub-Factions. Firu want came back to the base of Nigth Raid. Akame has big fish fished, After that Akame hugging to Firu. Akame called him as idiot, Akame has mourned for him, because she the thought that he died. Then came Shirome and she made jokes about Firu and Akame in love, then Akame beaten on the head, whereby she became the bump. After that Mero decides, that Pause is over, because the Capital was in the near. Villager has healed Vic. Vic told everyone about Black Soul and then she asked, that they joined the Black Soul. But Nobody want joined the Black Soul and the Villagers want, that she leave and don't come back. Vic used her teigu Insanity Eye: EyeSaw and she used the Mind Control against Villagers. The Villagers have begun kill each other. The Last Villager made a suicide. Vic Said: “ Your had joined the Black Soul.„ and started to laughing. Characters *Akame *Firu *Shirome *Mero *Mother and her daughte *Daru (Flashback) *Uranumi *Najenda (Flashback) *Vic *The Villagers *The Bandits Category:Akame Ga Kill!: Kurotama Episodes Category:Akame Ga Kill!: Kurotama Category:Episodes